


*preview* puppet history: behind the scenes

by isthismydesign



Category: Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Magical Realism, Tags to be added, Time Travel, ghosts still arent real, historical fiction - Freeform, i dont actually know what that means, im a boogara but you get it, no beta we die like men, the professor is human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthismydesign/pseuds/isthismydesign
Summary: While wandering around LA, Shane discovers a rather peculiar abandoned theater. During his exploration, however, he is pulled back in time to the height of the Black Plague!Shane doesn't know what's going on, and this "Professor" doesn't seem to want to answer any of his questions. But fuck if it isn't fun to troll everyone across time by causing some chaos. And as it happens the Professor is a chaotic energy himself!
Relationships: Shane Madej & The Professor (Puppet History)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	*preview* puppet history: behind the scenes

**To be honest, I don't know what this is. Think "Magic Tree House" series if you ever read that, and add the Watcher Boys.**

This is the time travel Puppet History fic you have been waiting for! We all know the Professor is immortal and was present for every episode, but I'm putting a twist on it!

Shane and the Professor go on a number of adventures across time and make a lot of questionable decisions. I tried writing the Professor as a puppet, but it's just too hard for me to write at the moment. Maybe that genie the Professor keeps mentioning will turn him into a puppet for a chapter or two later! **Please comment with an episode you would enjoy having the Professor as an actual puppet, and I'll try to write it.**

The updates will be pretty/very slow, unless I make each episode several chapters. This is technically historical fiction, or og fanfic. I'll be doing a lot of research to make things as accurate as possible, but I draw the line at historically accurate slang and prose. Chapters will be kinda long and updates few and far between. At least it lets me stretch updates out instead of having to wait during the show's hiatus! 

I'm thinking I'll make each episode five chapters long, and there are ten episodes as of today! Idk, man, I'm winging this. 

**I feel the need to let you all know that I haven't read "Magic Tree House" in at least a decade.**

**Author's Note:**

> get psyched, y'all!! 
> 
> twitter is isthismydesign
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> x Gray


End file.
